


It was sudden, like a storm...

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Gen, Insanity thy name is Bella Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 022 - Bellatrix reacts to news of Voldemort’s return in the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was sudden, like a storm...

I turned 31 in prison.

Dead bodies to my ears and screams in my heads. Funny, little screams. Tiny men and women.

Nothing like him.

I called myself a happy woman 'til I fell in love with you.

Happiness is relative. I wasn't happy, I was _alive_.

And then you died.

I would have ripped the very skin from that baby's bones, but he was gone. I took to the Longbottoms, instead.

You'll be so proud of me.

I felt you come back. The life came rushing back into me; the little screams, the flesh.

I know you'll come. I can wait. I have been so patient.

The storm is threatening my very life today.


End file.
